Guilty Gear Sound Complete Box
Guilty Gear Sound Complete Box is the second compilation release of the Guilty Gear series, spanning songs from the original Guilty Gear to Guilty Gear XX Slash. Track List Disc One #"Keep Yourself Alive" (Sol's Theme) #"Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)" (Ky's Theme) #"Black Soul" (Zato's Theme) #"Unidentified Child" (May's Theme) #"Suck A Sage" (Chipp's Theme) #"In Slave's Glory" (Potemkin's Theme) #"The March Of The Wicked King" (Axl's Theme) #"Writhe In Pain" (Millia's Theme) #"Suspicious Cook" (Baldhead's Theme) #"Pride And Glory" (Kliff's Theme) #"A Fixed Idea" (Testament's Theme) #"Meet Again" (Justice's Theme) #"Momentary Life" (Baiken's Theme) #"Conclusion" (Sol VS Ky Theme) #"Prickle Man" (Opening) #"Mince" (Character Select Screen) #"I'm Oldman" (Option Screen) #"Come On!" (VS Screen) #"METAL" (Continue) #"Death And Republic" (Boss Demo) #"Deadend" (Game Over) #"Way" (Way, Millia & Kliff's Staff Roll) #"Play It High" (Potemkin, Zato & Baldhead's Staff Roll) #"Love Letter From..." (Sol, Ky, Chipp & Axl's Staff Roll) #"Beyond The Dark Life" (Sol & Kliff's Ending) #"NO!!" (Ky's Ending) #"Attention" (May's Ending) #"Hello!!" (Axl's Ending) #"Brush Up" (Millia's Ending) #"Dear Me" (Chipp's Ending) #"D-A-M-E II" (Zato's Ending) #"D-A-M-E(Sorry)" (Potemkin & Baldhead's Ending) Disc Two #"No Mercy" #"Keep Yourself Alive II" #"Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)" #"Blue Water Blue Sky" #"Make Oneself" #"Feel A Fear" #"Suck A Sage" #"Burly Heart" #"The Original" #"Writhe In Pain" #"Momentary Life" #"Liquor Bar & Drunkard" #"風雅" (Fūga) #"A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return" #"Babel Nose" Disc Three #"Bloodstained Lineage" #"Awe Of She" #"Fatal Duel" #"Still In The Dark" #"Soul Dealer" #"Hello My Dear" #"Stand By" #"It was Called Victim" #"Go!" #"Keep The Faith" #"Grief" #"Primal Light" #"Calm Passion" #"Walk In The Dusk" #"A Daredevil" #"It Was Called SteelVictim" #"Retake" #"Settlement" Disc Four #"Soul Dealer" #"No Mercy" #"Keep Yourself Alive II" #"Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)" #"Blue Water Blue Sky" #"Writhe In Pain" #"Feel A Fear" #"Burly Heart" #"Suck A Sage" #"The Original" #"Momentary Life" #"Babel Nose" #"Liquor Bar and Drunkard" #"Make Oneself" #"風雅" (Fūga) #"A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return" #"Bloodstained Lineage" #"Awe Of She" #"Fatal Duel" #"Still In The Dark" #"Primal Light" #"Calm Passion" #"Walk In the Dusk" Disc Five #"Feedback" #"Noontide" #"Keep Yourself Alive II" #"Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)" #"Blue Water Blue Sky" #"Writhe In Pain" #"Feel A Fear" #"Burly Heart" #"Suck A Sage" #"The Original" #"Make Oneself" #"Momentary Life" #"風雅" (Fūga) #"A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return" #"Liquor Bar & Drunkard" #"Babel Nose" #"Bloodstained Lineage" Disc Six #"Awe of She" #"Simple Life" #"Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head?" #"Good Manners And Customs" #"影祭り" (Kagematsuri) #"Nothing Out Of the Ordinary" #"Existence" #"The Midnight Carnival" #"Till Next Time" #"Boom Town Blues" #"Missing..." #"D.O.A." #"VS" #"Go For It!" #"Game Over" #"Beatin' My Soul" #"Pride And Glory" #"Meet Again" #"Primal Light" #"Calm Passion" #"Walk In The Dusk" Disc Seven #"The GOD bites own lip in chagrin" #"Sheep Will Sleep (,if you become fatigued)" (Wilderness Gravemarker Theme) #"Exceptional Rountine Work" (May Beach Theme) #"Drunkard Does Make Wise Remarks" (England Theme) #"Riches In Me" (Pirate Fort Theme) #"Drumhead Pulsation" (Japanese Colony Theme) #"Home Sweet Grave" (Kingdom Cemetery Theme) #"The Irony Of Chaste" (Paris Theme) #"Lady Fascination" (China Theme) #"Push A Bush" (Hell's Forest Theme) #"Kill DOG As A Sacrifice To DOG" #"The Cat Attached To The Rust" #"Hunt A Soul" #"Confrontation" #"Might Is Right But Tight" #"Calculating King" #"Lost My Holdings" #"Peep" #"Hurry Somebody Up" #"The fellow(who makes it bored is killed)" #"Fille de vent" #"rift the clouds" #"The blue practice" #"Death simpers at an exit" #"The out of world" #"Quicksilver" (Frasco Theme) Disc Eight #Conclusion #The March Of The Wicked King #Suspicious Cook #A Fixed Idea #Pride And Glory #Unidentified Child #Meet Again #Love Letter From... #Keep In Gates #Get Down To Business #The ZADANKAI External Links *TEAM Entertainment product listing Navigation Category:Albums